lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lostpedia:Archiwum Newsów/Czwarty kwartał 2007 roku
__TOC__ = 2007 = Grudzień Dziewiąty "brakujący element" 31.12.2007r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 9 - Tropical Depression D Damian ---- Tytuły odcinków 4. sezonu i nowe zwiastuny 30.12.2007r. "Znamy już tytuły pierwszych siedmiu odcinków czwartego sezonu Zagubionych! Wiemy też, kto będzie bohaterem każdego z nich! Ponadto stacja ABC opublikowała kilka nowych zdjęć bohaterów oraz dwa nowe trailery. Prawdziwa gratka dla fanów!" Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Ósmy "brakujący element" 26.12.2007r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 8 - Buried Secrets D Damian ---- W oczekiwaniu na 31 stycznia 26.12.2007r. 3 sezony "Lost" w 8 minut i 14 sekund Wywiad z Michaelem Emersonem w telewizji FOX Teledysk do piosenki "Stay Strong" wykonanej przez Harolda Perrinau (Michaela z "Lost") Fragment filmu "Hitman" z Henrym Ianem Cusickiem (Desmondem z "Lost") D Damian ---- Pierwsze oficjalne zdjęcia promocyjne 4. sezonu 21.12.2007r. W sieci dostępne są już pierwsze zdjęcia promocyjne 4. sezonu "Zagubionych". Znajdują się na nich główni bohaterowie serialu: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke, Claire, Juliet, Hurley, Desmond, Sayid, Sun, Jin, Ben i... Micheal. D Damian ---- Nowy trailer 4. sezonu "Lost" 18.12.2007r. W sieci pojawił się nowy trailer 4. sezonu "Zagubionych", zdradzający o wiele więcej szczegółów o fabule 4. sezonu niż poprzednie zwiastuny. Możecie go zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- O czym będzie czwarty sezon "Zagubionych"? 18.12.2007r. "W pierwszym sezonie rozbitkowie oswajali się z nową sytuacją, poznawali wyspę, na której się znaleźli oraz siebie nawzajem. Druga seria w całości poświęcona była "Łabędziowi" i Dharmie, zaś trzecia - Innym. Chcecie wiedzieć, czego będzie dotyczył główny wątek fabularny w sezonie czwartym?" Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Końca nie widać... 18.12.2007r. "Scenarzyści sobie strajkują, nikt nie kręci nowych odcinków naszych ulubionych seriali i jak zwykle najbardziej ucierpią na tym wszystkim widzowie. Kieeeedyś, dokładniej klika tygodni temu, w Internecie pojawiła się bardzo fajna rozpiska, na której pokazano, jak termin zakończenia strajku wpłynie na emisję czwartego sezonu "Zagubionych". Niestety, powoli kończą się proponowane daty końca strajku i wydaje się, że autorzy rozpiski mogą już powoli zabierać się za tworzenie następnej. Nic bowiem nie wskazuje na to, by strajk miał się zakończyć w najbliższych tygodniach. Negocjacje nie tyle stoją w miejscu, co w ogóle nikt ich nie prowadzi!" Co to oznacza dla fanów "Zagubionych"? Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Siódmy "brakujący element" 11.12.2007r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 7 - Arzt & Crafts D Damian ---- 1. epizod 4. sezonu już 31 stycznia! 15.12.2007r. ABC upubliczniła swoją ramówkę na pierwsze miesiące 2008 roku. Dzięki temu, znamy już oficjalną datę premiery 4. sezonu "Zagubionych". Nowe epizody będą emitowane co czwartek o godzinie 21:00 czasu amerykańskiego, począwszy od 31 stycznia. Źródło: http://www.tv.com D Damian ---- Wyróżnienia dla "Zagubionych" 15.12.2007r. "Zagubieni" zostali nominowani do nagród Gildii Scenarzystów Ameryki (WGA) w kategorii "najlepszy scenariusz serialu dramatycznego" za odcinek . Gala wręczenia nagród odbędzie się 9 lutego. Pełną listę nominowanych można znaleźć tutaj. 3. sezon "Lost" docenił także magazyn "Time", przyznając serialowi 2. miejsce w zestawieniu najlepszych amerykańskich programów telewizyjnych 2007 roku (bez programów debiutujących na antenie w tym roku). "Zagubionych" wyprzedziła jedynie "Rodzina Soprano" W tym roku "Lost" nie dostał niestety żadnej nominacji do jednych z najbardziej prestiżowych nagród telwizynjno-filmowych - Złotych Globów. W tym roku w kategorii "najlepszy serial dramatyczny" wyróżnione zostały "Big Love" (HBO), "Damages" (Fx Networks), "Grey's Anatomy" (ABC), "House" (Fox), "Mad Men" (Amc) i The Tudors (Showtime). Źródła: http://www.tv.com, http://www.time.com, http://www.lost-media.com D Damian ---- Wielka tajemnica "Zagubionych" zdradzona 12.12.2007r. "Oceanic 6 - pod tą nazwą kryje się rozwiązanie jednej z największych zagadek serialu. Producenci tym razem oszczędzili fanom czas na łamanie tejże łamigłówki i sami wyjaśnili wszystko od początku do końca. A to wszystko na niespełna dwa miesiące od premiery czwartego sezonu!" Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Najnowszy trailer 4. sezonu Lost 12.12.2007r. Zarząd ABC zrealizował swoje plany i wprowadził zwiastun 4. serii "Zagubionych" do amerykańskich kin. Możecie go zobaczyć tutaj: * Wersja oryginalna * Wersja ze zwolnionym tempem D Damian ---- Szósty "brakujący element" 11.12.2007r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 6 - Room 23 D Damian ---- Piąty "brakujący element" 04.12.2007r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 5 - Operation Sleeper D Damian Listopad Zagubieni trafią do kin 29.11.2007r. Wedłu źródeł serwisu film.wp.pl po prywatnej emisji pierwszych epizodów czwartego sezonu zagubionej sagi rada nadzorcza kanału ABC zdecydowała się na wielki krok promocyjny - wprowadzenie zapowiedzi serii do kin. Zwiastuny nowego sezonu zawierające świeżutki materiał zdjęciowy prosto z montażowni już w grudniu pokazywane będą w kinach przed wszystkimi projekcjami filmów z kategorii wiekowych "13+". To samo źródło dodało, że promocja taka zostaje podjęta tylko w przypadku "naprawdę dobrego materiału", a osiem pierwszych odcinków nowej serii Zagubionych to podobno "jedne z najlepszych epizodów sagi". Przypomnijmy, w zeszłym roku stacja wprowadziła do kin zwiastuny "najlepszego nowego serialu jesieni" - urzekającej produkcji Pushing daisies, która niepowtarzalnym klimatem zachwyciła zarówno krytyków, jak i widzów. Nowy, czwarty sezon sagi Lost zadebiutuje na antenie ABC już w lutym. Dotychczas nakręcono 8 z zamówionych 16 odcinków. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl D Damian ---- Jest wstępne porozumienie? 29.11.2007r. Pojawiają się pierwsze nieoficjalne informacje iż WGA, czyli Stowarzyszenie Amerykańskich Scenarzystów wstępnie porozumiało się ze stacjami telewizyjnymi oraz producentami w sprawie swoich postulatów. Niektóre amerykańskie źródła donoszą, że ostateczne porozumienie może zostać osiągnięte już przed Świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Strajk amerykańskich scenarzystów filmowych trwa od 5 listopada i przyniósł już stacjom telewizyjnym straty rzędu 30 milionów dolarów. Protestujący domagają się podwyżek oraz sprawiedliwego podziału zysków ze sprzedaży filmów i seriali na DVD. Źródło: http://www.showtv.pl D Damian ---- Czwarty "brakujący element" 28.11.2007r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 4 - The Deal D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" w TVP1 z mniejszą widownią niż rok temu 26.11.2007r. Emitowany przez Jedynkę trzeci sezon "Zagubionych" cieszył się mniejszą popularnością niż druga seria tej amerykańskiej produkcji, którą stacja pokazywała rok temu. Nadal jednak w paśmie nadawania serialu TVP1 utrzymuje pozycję lidera rynku telewizyjnego. Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- 3. sezon Lost po polsku już na DVD 22.11.2007r. Trzy tygodnie przed amerykańską premierą do polskich sklepów trafił dziś kompletny 3. sezon serialu "LOST: Zagubieni", wydany na 7 płytach DVD. Poszczególne odcinki zgromadzono na 6 płytach, natomiast siódmą wypełniają liczne dodatki (niewykorzystane sceny, wpadki aktorskie, relacje z planu itp.). Więcej szczegółów na temat wydania 3. sezonu na DVD można znaleźć tutaj. D Damian ---- Alicia Keys śpiewa dla strajkujących scenarzystów 22.11.2007r. "To mój obywatelski obowiązek - pomyślała zapewne Alicia Keys i postanowiła przyłączyć się do strajku scenarzystów w Los Angeles. Jako, że nie ma nic do zaoferowania poza śpiewaniem, wystąpiła, by dodać im otuchy. Strajk scenarzystów trwa i coraz więcej gwiazd przyłącza się do kolegów z branży. Na razie nie widać końca konfliktu. Strajkujący domagają się większych udziałów w zyskach, a jak wiadomo, spory na tle finansowym są najtrudniejsze do rozwiązania." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Kolejne "brakujące elementy" 21.11.2007r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 2 - Hurley and Frogut "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 3 - King of the Castle D Damian ---- Zagubieni nominowani do nagród Gildii Producentów 16.11.2007r. Gildia Producentów Ameryki ogłosiła nominacje do przyznawanych co roku prestiżowych nagród wyróżniających najlepsze tytuły telewizyjne. Laury stowarzyszenia nagradzającego najlepsze produkcje małego i dużego ekranu zostaną przyznane 2. lutego. Seriale nominowane w kategorii dramat: * "Dexter" (Showtime) * "Grey's Anatomy: Chirurdzy" (ABC) * "Heroes: Herosi" (NBC) * "Doktor House" (FOX) * "Lost: Zagubieni" (ABC) * "The Sopranos: Rodzina Soprano" (HBO) Źródło: http://film.wp.pl D Damian ---- Scenarzyści w drugim obiegu 16.11.2007r. "Scenarzyści strajkują i to już wiecie. Pewnie nawet trochę jesteście tym faktem znudzeni. Jednak to, co dzieje się wokół całego tego strajku wcale nudne nie jest. Scenarzyści nie tylko pikietują, ale też np. kręcą klipy, które zamieszczają potem na YouTube. Małym kosztem i amatorskimi sposobami niejednokrotnie udaje im się osiągnąć lepszy efekt niż wielkim studiom produkcyjnym za gigantyczne pieniądze. Nie wierzycie?" Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- "Lost - missing pieces" - trailer 16.11.2007r. W internecie ukazał się trailer promujący serię "Lost - missing pieces". Według wielu źródeł zamiezczone zostały w nim także sceny z nowych epizodów 4. sezonu. Trailer można obejrzeć tutaj. D Damian ---- "Lost - missing pieces" w internecie 13.11.2007r. Mimo, że czwarty sezon serialu Lost: Zagubieni oficjalnie zadebiutuje w lutym, już dziś w internecie zobaczyć można całkowicie nowe historie ukazujące życie Zagubionych przed katastrofą. Ukazywane w ten sposób historie nie są scenami niewykorzystanymi lub usuniętymi z serialu. To, jak mówią twórcy, świeżo nakręcony materiał, który pomoże widzom w rozwikłaniu kilku zagadek dotyczących bohaterów. Każdego tygodnia stacja ma udostępnić nowy 2-3 minutowy odcinek mini sagi, który uzupełni postać wybranego bohatera ujawniając dotychczas "brakujące elementy" ("missing pieces"). 13 nakręconych odcinków do złudzenia przypomina migawki z przeszłości, które do tej pory mogliśmy oglądać śledząc przygody Zagubionych na wyspie. Pierwszą postacią, którą możemy poznać bliżej dzięki "brakującym elementom" jest grany przez Matthew Fox'a Jack. Odcinek z jego udziałem można obejrzeć tutaj. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl D Damian ---- Mimo strajku Lost wystartuje zgodnie z planem 09.11.2007r. Kierownictwo stacji ABC podjęło ostateczną decyzję w sprawie emisji nowych odcinków Zagubionych w okolicznościach strajku scenarzystów - pierwszy epizod 4. sezonu zobaczymy w lutym 2008 roku. Po nim na pewno zostanie wyemitowane kolejne siedem nowych odcinków, do których scenariusze zostały już napisane. To, czy wiosną przyszłego roku zobaczymy więcej niż osiem nowych epizodów zależy od tego, ile potrwa jeszcze akcja protestacyjna amerykańskich scenarzystów. Źródło: http://darkufo.blogspot.com/ D Damian ---- 16, 8 czy 0 - ile nowych odcinków Zagubionych zobaczymy w 2008 roku? 08.11.2007r. Strajk scenarzystów wciąż trwa, a z Ameryki do fanów Lost na całym świecie dochodzą coraz bardziej niepokojące wiadmości. Jak podaje serwis film.wp.pl, istnieje zagrożenie, że stacja ABC zablokuje emisję ukończonych 8 odcinków 4. sezonu "Zagubionych", aż do 2009 roku, jeśli strajk przedłuży się do końca grudnia. Wyczekiwane przez fanów nowe odcinki miałyby się pojawić dopiero za rok. Serial miałby być wówczas emitowany bez przerwy od stycznia do maja, zaś sezon liczyłby 24 odcinki: 8 z sezonu czwartego i 16 całkowicie nowych. Kierownictwo ABC w przypadku przedłużenia się strajku do końca roku może też podjąć inną decyzję - wyemitować wiosną przyszłego roku 8 odcinków, do których scenariusze są już napisane, lecz wówczas, jak wynika z wypowiedzi Carltona Cusa, 4. sezon opowiadałby historię przerwaną w połowie, z czego widzowie na pewno nie byliby zadowoleni. Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że strajk zakończy się przed końcem grudnia. Wówczas powinniśmy obejrzeć pełny, 16-odcinkowy 4. sezon w pierwszej połowie 2008 roku. Zobacz Carltona Cusa i Damona Lindelofa uczestniczących w strajku z tabliczkami z napisem: "Czy chcecie się dowiedzieć czym jest wyspa?": zdjęcie 1, zdjęcie 2. Zobacz wypowiedź Damona Lindelofa (Lost) i Marca Cherriego (Gotowe na wszystko) na temat strajku. Zobacz, dlaczego amerykańscy scenarzyści strajkują. Przeczytaj, w jaki sposób Eva Longoria (Gotowe na wszystko) pomaga strajkującym. Przeczytaj, jakie zmiany spowodowane strajkiem wprowadziła w swojej ramówce telewizja FOX, emitująca takie seriale jak 24 godziny, Prison Break czy Dr House. D Damian ---- 4. sezon krótszy o osiem odcinków? 07.11.2007r. Jeszcze niedawno serwis film.wp.pl podawał informację o tym, że już do 14 odnicków 4. serii "Zagubionych" napisane są scenariusze. Tymczasem według innych źródeł, powołujących się na wypowiedzi jedengo z głównych scenarzystów Lost-a, Carltona Cusa, prace nad scenariuszami zakończyły się dopiero w przypadku 8 odcinków. Jeśli wciąż trwający strajk amerykańskich scenarzystów będzie się coraz bardziej przedłużał, to możliwe, że wiosną 2008 roku zobaczymy tylko połowę z zaplanowanych 16 odcinków 4. sezonu. Więcej na ten temat można przeczytać tutaj. O wpływie strajku scenarzystów na inne produkcje amerykańskie można przeczytać tutaj. D Damian ---- 12 tysięcy amerykańskich scenarzystów strajkuje 03.11.2007r. Gildia Scenarzystów Ameryki ogłosiła oficjalnie, że rozpoczyna strajk, który może na zawsze odmienić bieg telewizji. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że w ciągu 24 godzin każdy z 12 tysięcy członków stowarzyszenia otrzyma instrukcje odnośnie strajku oraz specjalne, protestacyjne koszulki. Strajk oficjalnie rozpocznie się w poniedziałek o godzinie 12:01. Decyzję podjęto po tym, jak negocjacje nowych kontraktów ze Stowarzyszeniem Producentów Telewizyjnych i Filmowych nie dały pomyślnego efektu. Przypomnijmy, scenarzyści wszystkich amerykańskich seriali domagali się części dochodu z płatnego udostępniania odcinków seriali w oparciu o wykorzystanie nowych technologii (internet, sieci komórkowe). Cóż strajk scenarzystów oznacza dla przemysłu telewizyjnego i widzów? Kto straci na nim najwięcej? Akcja protestacyjna dotknie wszystkich, bowiem Hollywood to jeden wielki organizm, co oznacza, że brak nowych scenariuszy odbije się na całym przemyśle, od producentów, przez reżyserów, aktorów i operatorów, po asystentów, prawników, pracowników barów i pralni. Jednak najbardziej widoczne będą szkody antenowe. (Oczywiście wszystko zależy od tego ile akcja potrwa). Jako pierwsze ucierpią znane na całym świecie wieczorne programy o charakterze rozrywkowym, które nadawane każdego dnia na żywo powstają na podstawie scenariuszy tworzonych w trybie dziennym. Następnie, w okolicach stycznia i lutego nadawane obecnie seriale wyczerpią zapasy skompletowanych odcinków i zostaną zastąpione przez programy reality, powtórki, programy lokalne etc. Zatem w przypadku takich seriali, jak Herosi, Grey's Anatomy: Chirurdzy, Gotowe na wszystko, Brzydula Betty, czy Skazany na śmierć - na początku roku powiemy im do zobaczenia (zakładając, że strajk trochę potrwa, a przypomnę, że ostatnia akcja protestacyjna scenarzystów w 1988 roku trwała ponad 5 miesięcy). Jest jednak dobra wiadomość dla wszystkich fanów Zagubionych. Otóż Lost, który wraca na antenę z 4. serią dopiero w lutym, ma najlepszą sytuację w zaistniałych okolicznościach, bowiem do tej pory scenarzystom udało się ukończyć pracę nad 14 z 16 nowych odcinków. Możemy mieć zatem nadzieję, że Zagubionych nie dotkną perturbacje związne ze strajkiem i w pierwszej połowie przyszłego roku zobaczymy wszystkie 16 odcinków 4. sezonu. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl D Damian Październik Kto umrze w nowym sezonie? 28.10.2007r. "Jeśli oglądasz ZAGUBIONYCH tylko w polskiej telewizji, dalej nie czytaj. W USA już się spekuluje, że w nowym, czwartym sezonie LOST zginie..." więcej tutaj D Damian ---- Andrea Roth dołącza do Zagubionych 12.10.2007r. Andrea Roth dołączy do obsady 4. sezonu "Zagubionych". Aktorka znana głównie z roli w serialu "Recue Me" ("Wołanie o pomoc") wcieli się najprawdopodobniej w postać pięknej, stanowczej, a czasami obsesyjnej terapeutki w wieku ok. 30-40 lat. Źródło: http://www.tvguide.com D Damian ---- Pierwsze oficjalne zdjęcia z 4. sezonu Zagubionych 17.10.2007r. Amerykańska gazeta telewizyjna TV Guide opublikowała w swoim najnowszym numerze pierwsze oficjalne zdjęcia z 4. sezonu Zagubionych. Można je zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Fisher Stevens zagra Minkowskiego 12.10.2007r. Postać Minkowskiego, którego głos usłyszeliśmy podczas rozmowy Jacka przez telefon satelitarny w finale 3. sezonu, została obsadzona. W roli tej wystąpi Fisher Stevens. Minkowski będzie najprawdopodobniej postacią drugoplanową, pojawiającą się w serialu sporadycznie. Nazwisko bohatera może mieć związek z niemieckim matematykiem i fizykiem Hermannem Minkowskim, zajmującym się głównie teoriami na temat czasu i przetrzeni. Źródło: http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/ D Damian ---- Michelle Rodriguez skazana na pół roku więzienia 12.10.2007r. Na planie filmowym Michelle Rodriguez miała już do czynienia z przestępczym półświatkiem w "Szybcy i wściekli", walczyła z zombie w "Resident Evil" i była uwięziona na wyspie w "Zagubionych". Teraz poczuje, jak to jest przebywać w więzieniu i to prawdziwym, a nie zbudowanym na potrzeby filmu. Michelle Rodriguez została właśnie skazana na 180 dni więzienia w związku ze złamaniem zasad warunkowego zwolnienia. Aktorka, która w 2004 roku doprowadziła po pijanemu do trzech wypadków, przy czym w jednym potrąciła osobę i uciekła, miała zakaz picia alkoholu oraz została zobowiązana do prac społecznych. Rodrirguez jednak nie przestała pić alkoholu, a prac społecznych również nie wykonała, za co teraz została skazana na odsiadkę. Na razie nie wiadomo jak wpłynie to na jej najbliższe zobowiązania filmowe. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" stracili jeden milion 09.10.2007r. Trzeci sezon serialu 'Zagubieni', który od początku września we czwartki nadaje TVP1, ma o milion mniej widzów niż emitowana w analogicznym okresie zeszłego roku druga seria tej amerykańskiej produkcji. Pomimo tego Jedynka w paśmie emisji serialu cieszy się największa oglądalnością. Osiem odcinków trzeciego sezonu "Zagubionych" obejrzało średnio 3,3 mln widzów - wynika z danych AGB Nielsen Media Research. Udziały stacji w rynku w grupie wszystkich widzów wyniosły 22,62 proc., a w komercyjnej grupie docelowej - 26,03 proc. Odcinki nadawane przez Jedynkę w tym samym paśmie (czwartki 20.20 i 21.15), ale w 2006 roku, przyciągały przed telewizory przeciętnie 4,26 mln osób przy udziałach na poziomie odpowiednio 28,97 proc. i 31,98 proc. Wśród widzów "Zagubionych" przeważają kobiety. Serial oglądany jest w większości przez widzów od 35 do 54 lat oraz powyżej 60. roku życia, mieszkańców wsi i najmniejszych miast oraz osoby z wykształceniem podstawowym i średnim. Źródło: http://www.wirtualnemedia.pl D Damian ---- Twórca "Zagubionych" ustanawia nowe granice 09.10.2007r. J.J. Abrams, twórca "Zagubionych", powraca do stacji ABC z nowym godzinnym projektem komediowym, zatytułowanym "Boundaries". "Boundaries" opowiada o pani psycholog, która odkrywa swoje prawdziwe powołanie, gdy zostaje zmuszona do zatrudnienia się jako objazdowy notariusz. Scenariusz do serialu napisała Jill Soloway, która wcześniej pracowała przy "Sześciu stopach pod ziemią" jako producentka i scenarzystka. Abrams długo współpracował ze stacją ABC, która pokazywała produkowane przez niego seriale: "Zagubionych", "Agentkę o stu twarzach", "Czas na Briana" i "Six Degrees". Potem jednak przeniósł się do WBTV. Źródło: http://www.film.onet.pl D Damian ---- Dharma Brainwash Video 01.10.2007r. W sieci dostępny jest kolejny bonusowy materiał, który ma być zawarty w amerykańskim wydaniu DVD 3. sezonu Zagubionych. Tym razem jest to film, który oglądał Karl w pokoju 23 w odcinku . Film ten można obejrzeć tutaj. D Damian ---- Koncert Zagubionych 01.10.2007r. 22 września na Hawajach odbył się koncert, podczas którego orkiestra pod batutą Michaela Giacchiniego zagrała najpopularniejsze utwory muzyczne z serialu Lost. Fragment koncertu można obejrzeć tutaj. D Damian ---- Czwarty sezon Zagubionych coraz bliżej 01.10.2007r. "Na początku września aktorzy, wraz z całą ekipą filmową, zjawili się na hawajskiej wyspie Oahu, by rozpocząć kręcenie pierwszych scen do czwartego sezonu serialu LOST: Zagubieni, którego premiera przewidywana jest na luty przyszłego roku. W związku z tym w sieci pojawiły się pierwsze zwiastuny, materiały promujące, konkretne spoilery, a także zdjęcia z planu wykonane przez dzielnych i czujnych fanów! Chcecie się dowiedzieć, która postać otrzyma swoje flashbacki w pierwszym odcinku? Czytajcie dalej!" D Damian ---- Zagubieni lepsi od Ekipy 01.10.2007r. Zapowiadany na jesienny hit Polsatu serial "Ekipa" na razie nie może pochwalić się dużą widownią. W czwartkowe wieczory produkcja przegrywa bowiem z propozycjami głównych konkurentów, chociaż wyniki serialu są lepsze niż programów nadawanych w tym paśmie rok temu. Średnia oglądalność czterech pierwszych odcinków serialu "Ekipa" wyniosła 1,63 mln widzów przy udziałach w rynku na poziomie 13,58 proc. - wynika z danych AGB Nielsen Media Research przygotowanych dla Wirtualnemedia.pl. Nieco wyższe były udziały w grupie 16-49, gdzie wyniosły 15,25 proc. Podczas emisji "Ekipy" Polsat miał najmniej widzów spośród czterech czołowych stacji telewizyjnych. Liderem był TVN, nadający "Na Wspólnej" i filmy fabularne, które wybierało 2,71 mln osób. Przed Polsatem znalazły się też: TVP1 (m.in. "Zagubieni" i "Sprawa dla reportera"; 2,53 mln) oraz TVP2 (m.in. "Panorama", "997", programy kabaretowe i "Doktor House"; 1,78 mln). Źródło: http://www.wirtualnemedia.pl D Damian ---- Kategoria: Lostpedia